barryisstreamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Road Paving
Chat broke Barry on 11/18/2018 when they spammed the frick outta 76 bitties. Some have speculated Barry still has not paid the rent since this event happened. Starting at 0:50:00 and lasting until 2:07:00 there was a torrent of bits, with a brief pause from 1:06:30 to 1:07:02. While MechananalystTom was the first to donate 76 bitties, Rinaboo truly set off the paving movement with six back to back 76s. Little did chat know, that's what they would be hearing for over an hour. At one point, the alerts on stream were more than 15 minutes behind. Something in Gamb snapped and by the end of the Paving, he had jumped from 9th most bitties of all time to 6th monkaS. Jeezums Gamb. At one point, refugees from Barrdenkle's stream went to Deer's stream for a safe haven from the unending bitties. The Paving was so profound it found the revival of profusely along with the birth of !deerfusely and !gambfusely. Contributions & Contributors In descending order. # Gamblord - 12,160 bitties or 121.60 USD dollars # HalfBit - 11,336 bitties or 113.360$ # Anon - 20 gifted subs, equal to 99.80$ # Rina - 2,888 bitties or 28.80$ # NotLeeAcer - 25$ donation # Okras - 1,836 bitties or 18.60$ # Tom - 1,800 bitties or 18.00$ # Uppenchamp - 1,446 bitties or 14.46$ # LumbourZach - 988 bitties or 9.88$ # Shmeck - 452 bitties or 4.52$ # redsrock - 400 bitties or 4.00$ # Squickachu - 320 bitties or 3.20$ # Caffenite - 311 bitties or 3.11$ # LooneyBoyStreamer - 304 bitties or 3.04$ # nikkiw - 228 bitties or 2.28$ # crispy_beans - 200 bitties or 2.00$ # p3rf3ctw0r1d - 152 bitties or 1.52$ # Nat the Wizard - 152 bitties or 1.52$ # CahillComics - 128 bitties or 1.28$ # SpookyOugiOfCute - 126 bitties or 1.26$ # Freya71 - 83 bitties or 0.83$ # quaterbit - 83 bitties or 0.83$ # littlebunnyfurfou - 83 bitties or 0.83$ # The Acnologia - 76 bitties or 0.76$ # LoserJulian - 76 bitties or 0.76$ # Hoyperium - 76 bitties or 0.76$ # CatBag - 76 bitties or 0.76$ # chief smeef - 76 bitties or 0.76$ # Nerding - 76 bitties or 0.76$ # Kiddorah - 76 bitties or 0.76$ # paX On Earth - 76 bitties or 0.76$ # maieen - 76 bitties or 0.76$ # MysticFerret - 76 bitties or 0.76$ # CauseImDanJones - 76 bitties or 0.76$ # Dqualin - 76 bitties or 0.76$ # Xyloras - 75 bitties or 0.75$ # WordsHere - 69 bitties or 0.69$ # lion_byte - 69 bitties or 0.69$ # MrTweetums - 69 bitties or 0.69$ # serialbuzzkiller - 69 bitties or 0.69$ # JawniHawni - 50 bitties or 0.50$ # helmofwill - 26 bitties or 0.26$ # Galadriel - 20 bitties or 0.20$ # hecks_little_kiddie - 10 bitties or 0.10$ # TreeJay - 10 bitties or 0.10$ # uglydadshoes - 10 bitties or 0.10$ # John Denver # The entire state of West Virginia Highlights * "Chat, Barry needs YOUR HELP to get to home through the Country Roads, all he needs is your credit card number, the expiration date, and the numbers on the back. With your help he can get back to the Mountain Momma" - Gamblord * The battle between Halfbit and Gamb for #1 most cheered that week. * When Rina and Gamb teamed up to cheer the Alphabet, it, uh, didn't work out so great. * Bullying Joolian to pay his rent. ** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA", Joolian, expressing his opinion on the Paving * "Chat, I forgot to close the stream while I showered, so I ended up lurking and hearing all of these donations while showering. At one point I got shampoo in my eyes and could only here "Country Roads Take Me Home" and it was actually hell LUL" - SpookyOugiOfCute * FreeTheOkras trying to sing Allstar, messing up halfway through and starting over. All through bitties. * Chat coming together to attack Gamb with swords and bees for excessive bitties * Gamb and his James Bond bitties ** "Something thats been bothering me constantly is why the fuck did they change the name from "From a View to a Kill" to "A View to A Kill" for the movie adaptation. it makes literally no sense and breaks the actual meaning of the quote. NOT TO MENTION HOW LAZY THE IMPLEMENTATION OF THE TITLE WAS like they literally just have christopher walken say "what a view to a kill" while looking out a helicopter like THE FUCK THAT MAKES NO SENSE DUDE CMON. I expect better from James Bond Movies" ** "Honestly Timothy Dalton is underrated as a Bond his movies are excellent and his interpretation of James Bond was a great refreshing take." ** "George Lazenby deserved way better his movie is one of the BEST and has the single greatest bond opening theme of all time but people tend to hate him and the one film he did for some reason and it makes no sense to me at all." ** "Pierce Brosnan is shit as bond he doesnt fit the character at all and i'll fight anyone on this. his movies are so out of touch with what James Bond is and how it reflects the era he's made in it's like a parody of Bond movies without any sort of self reflection or realisation that they are that" ** "Sean Connery is a good suave Bond but all the yknow, rape and misogyny makes going back and watching his movies really hard and hard to like his bond anymore. His voice is still perfect for it though." ** "Roger Moore survived the awkward years of Bond where it was going through the 70s and early 80s where most of the movies were about the Cold War and soviet relations and his movies do have a load of awkward moments but he survives the awkward years and makes the best out of them. Moonraker is still very odd and a tad bit too scifi to really fit as a bond movie. the bit that makes it go over is the Space Laser Fight that doesnt fit at all and throws any semblence of reality out the window" ** "Daniel Craig was a good callback to the Sean Connery suaveness with the demeaner of Timothy Dalton and no rape or misogyny that Sean Connery's era had loads of. He was the perfect Bond to revive the franchise after Pierce Brosnan's disasterous era as Bond. Quantum of Solace was a bit of a misstep though in trying to make a sequel of sorts to Casino Royale but also be its own movie but it instead is muddled inbetween the two and it's a mess" ** "hope yall enjoyed those Bond reviews maybe one day i'll do a movie by movie review" ** "also if anyone hasn't read them, the Young Bond books by Charlie Higson are amazing and a great read! They're not like "cheesy high school bond solves mysterys and is back in time for his exams!!1!!" they're real indepth proper stories about him getting involved with serious shit as a student at Eton and it's Perfect as a prequel to the Bond saga" ** "honestly though Die Another Day is an absolute guilty pleasure. Especially the Madonna song" * dqualin: Oh, I thought the alerts stopped, but I accidentally muted the stream LUL Category:Chat Events